


Untitled tumblr ficlet

by victorian_party



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorian_party/pseuds/victorian_party
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Scott and Stiles have sex for the first time and Scott is super determined to make it good for Stiles to the point where it’s sort of not and Stiles has to explain to him that he expected fumbles and laughter and mutual orgasms, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled tumblr ficlet

Scott is being way to serious about this. He’s got maybe three fingers inside of Stiles and it’s riding the line of _hold on, too much_ and _don’t stop, ever_. Stiles expected more fumbling and laughter, but there is nothing funny about the tension in Stiles’ lower back because Scott’s fingers are close but _not there_ , yet.

“Wait, wait. Stop.” Stiles says and Scott pulls away from him all supernaturally fast, face pinched and concerned. The emptiness Stiles feels is unexpected and he whimpers at the loss.

“What- Fuck, did I hurt you?” He asks, looking more and more like a kicked puppy.

“No.” Stiles scowls. “Yes? I don’t know. This is not what I wanted.” Hurt flashes across Scott’s face and Stiles thinks that maybe he could said that better. “No. You’re great, really.” That gets a smile out of Scott. “It’s just,” Stiles isn’t sure how to say this. “I expect this to be funnier.”

“Sex isn’t funny, Stiles.”

"No. I mean, I wanted this to be more comfortable. It’s my first time, Scott. I don’t expect perfection.” He really didn’t, though Stiles did assume Scott would bring more experience to the table. It is entirely possible that sex with girls is a whole ‘nother can of beans. Stiles wouldn’t know.

Scott still looks vaguely lost but he usually looks that way around Stiles and he says,

“I want to make this good for you, dude. You’re my best friend.” Only Scott would make sex seem platonic, which is hilarious. Stiles doesn’t feel bad laughing at him because Stiles is naked and  Scott is leaning over him with only his shirt off, his pants and boxers pulled around his thighs. The whole situation is utterly ridiculous, okay.

“I want to feel good, too,” Stiles agrees, “You should let me touch your dick. I think mutual orgasms would chill us out.” Scott ducks down to kiss Stiles, slow and sweet.

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon came to mind and then it wouldn't leave until I spat out a little blurb to go with it. I blame Sciles for being too cute.


End file.
